


Docenić maga

by euphoria814



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 30_minut_do_piekła challenge, Drabble, Future Alpha Derek Hale, Humor, M/M, Mage Stiles Stilinski, Nico - Freeform, euphoria się bawi, maleństwo, prompty, prompty prompty prompty, romantyczne dziecinne podchody, torba na głowę i za fandom, weekendowe drabble polska
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 22:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11587764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoria814/pseuds/euphoria814
Summary: Derek go nie docenia. Właśnie o to chodzi. Poważnie.





	Docenić maga

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nichiko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nichiko/gifts), [Satanachia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanachia/gifts), [winchesters_soulmate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchesters_soulmate/gifts), [Croyance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [Croyance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/pseuds/Croyance) in the [30_minut_do_piekla](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/30_minut_do_piekla) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> http://midorieyes.deviantart.com/art/Sterek-Something-There-344438976
> 
> 27.06.2016 Zaległy
> 
> Polecam sobie grafikę otworzyć.  
> To takie małe nico pod prompt.

Scott spojrzał na niego z politowaniem. Stiles nie miał pojęcia o co McCallowi chodziło. W końcu nie przepadali za Derekiem równie mocno. Poza tym przyszły alfa Hale powinien był doceniać jego magiczny talent. Aktualnie przysiadły się na ramionach Dereka urocze ptaszki, ale mógł sprawić, że narobią bałaganu.

\- Powinieneś przestać, bo się zorientuje… - westchnął Scott.

\- Jakbyś nie zauważył, niespecjalnie ukrywam się za tym drzewem - prychnął Stiles.

\- Powinieneś przestać zanim Derek zorientuje się, że to twoja forma wyrażania zainteresowania. Mógłbyś być bardziej oczywisty tylko, gdybyś obwiesił jego dom jemiołą - rzucił Scott. - A jest trująca.

Stiles przełknął ciężko, patrząc prosto w oczy Dereka.


End file.
